It's a living nightmare
by LittleMissTlee
Summary: once a year all the agents have to go to a mandatory work place health and safety conference. Ziva sat at the back of the room twirling her pen on her desk. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket the message was from Abby. "Ziva, baby, I need your help."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the start of a story I have been working on lately. I hope you like it. Please read and review... please... you know you want to.

**It's a living nightmare **

once a year all the agents have to go to a mandatory work place health and safety conference. For 6 hours we are forced to sit in a crowded room with no air-conditioning and take notes on a subject that less then half of them follow any way.

Ziva sat at the back of the room twirling her pen on her desk, thinking about how many different ways she could kill the speaker with it. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, praying that it would say something that would get her out of this place. Ziva checked her phone, the message was from Abby, it said "Ziva, baby, I need your help. Please its an emergency!" Ziva's eyes widened in horror.

Jumping to her feet she ran to where Gibbs was standing at the front of the room, and showed him the message. She watched as his eyes too widened in horror. "Go. Go now. Call me if you need back up" Gibbs Said. Ziva raced out out the door, and headed down the hallway that led to the stairs. When she reached them she took them 2 at a time. It took her at max 2 minutes to reach Abby's lab. Gun drawn, ears trained, Ziva creeped through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys finialy got it upload! please read and review! you know you want to :D**

Blood…every where, the walls, the floor, the desk and the computers were all covered in it. Ziva took another steep further into the room. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, she turned and screamed. The sight before her was something right out of hell its self. It was worse then her worst nightmares. Worst then watching her younger sister die. Seeing Jimmy Palmer hanging from the ceiling, with half his face missing and his insides in a pile on the floor, made Ziva sick to the core. But she couldn't leave she needed to find Abby. Taking a deep breath Ziva walked into Abby's office and picked up the phone.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

Deep breath. "Gibbs. I need back up!"

* * *

Gibbs watched as Ziva ran out of the room. He wasn't worried as such just concerned. He knew Ziva, she could handle herself in bad situations. But he couldn't it. She was like a daughter to him same with Abby. When they had told him that they were a couple, he wasn't shocked, he had suspected something going on between them. But when they had asked him for his blessing. That had shocked him. He pulled a note-pad and a pen out of his pocket. On it he wrote "Rule 12", showed Ziva and Abby pulled a lighter out of his pocket and set the piece of paper on fire. The next thing he knew he was being embraced in a bone crushing hug. When he was released, he looked into their faces, and saw how happy they were, he knew hat this was more then just a crush it was something more even if they didn't. Gibbs was brought out of his memory by his phone ringing.

"Yeah. Gibbs" he answered.

He heard someone take a deep breath.

"Gibbs…" it was Ziva "I need back up!"

"I'm on my way" he replied.

Moving to the front of the room yelled "Tony McGee!" the immediately jumped up and followed Gibbs out the door.

"Ummmm…. Boss where are we going?" McGee said as he struggled to keep up with Gibbs.

"Abby's lab… she and Ziva are in trouble!" Gibbs replied.

"Got it boss!" they said at the same time.

"Tony, take the stairs, and wait out side the lab. Do Not Enter!"

"Got it boss."

"McGee I want you to pull up the video feed from Abby's lab!" he ordered.

"Yes boss…. Ummm boss we've got a problem. The cameras must have been damaged or something, I'm not getting a picture."

"Well fix it McGee."

"Yes boss. On it boss."

Gibbs grabbed his sig and followed Tony down the stairs. When he reached the agent at the bottom of stairs he whispered.

"Have any thing?"

"Not a sound boss."

Gibbs motioned for Tony to follow him. Slowly and carefully he walked through the door with his gun drawn. As he rounded the filing cabinet he froze. Blood…every where, the walls, the floor, the desk and the computers were all covered in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i know my chapters are short but with all the stuff going on at school i just can find the time or the inspiration to write any more on them :( sorry guys. hopefully they will get longer... hopefully... please read and review :( you know you want to cause you love me :)**

After Ziva put down the phone she turned around to start looking for Abby. She stopped; she had heard something coming form the ballistics room. Slowly she made her way over there. She heard the noise again, like a scared animal trying to find a better hiding place. As she moved closer, she couldn't help but let her mind think about what is going to be behind that door. Maybe it was the killer lying, waiting to pounce on whoever entered its hiding place, and end their life like he had done to poor Jimmy Palmer. Her hand rested on the handle to open the door. She checked her gun, took a deep breath, and turned the handle. Ever so slowly she opened the door; her gun pointed ahead of her was the first thing to enter the room. She stepped in quickly. The door closed with a soft thunk. With her highly trained ears she could here small, shallow, frightened breaths, coming from the other side of the room, beside the machine that Abby fired the guns into 'What is it called?' Ziva thought to her self 'Stop Ziva. Focus!' slowly she moved around the big metal box, and there huddled in the corner was a small frightened woman with her black hair in pigtails, and a spider web tattoo on her neck. "Abby? Abby its okay. It is me Ziva. I am not going to hurt you." She whispered, getting down on the floor to put her arms around Abby.

Abby looked up her beautiful green eyes shinning with tears.

"Ziva?" she whispered from her hiding place on the floor, "Oh my god Ziva I was so scared!" she sobbed, hugging Ziva close as tears ran down her face.

"I know baby, I know. It is going to be okay. I am here now. Nothing is going to hurt you. Nothing at all." Ziva whispered, holding Abby close, letting her know that every thing was going to be alright. That nothing was going to hurt her. That she was safe.

**so guys what did you think?**


	4. AN Sorry guys!

**Hey guys I would just like to thank you so much for reading this story...but at this point in time I have lost my inspiration. She kind of ran away from me :( But again guys I am so sorry I know you have been waiting for me to update. But i'm sorry guys I really am. I will be working on getting my inspiration back I promise. But at the moment its gone. **

**Im really sorry guys. Go mad at me via reviews. Or leave me ideas. But again i'm sorry. Love you guys your support means heaps.**

**LOVE OYU GUYS!**


End file.
